wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 11
Fallowflight buried her catches. "I caught a sparrow," Rockfoot annouced to Fallowflight, after finding her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I caught a mouse and a vole. A bit taken back by Jaegerpaw's sudden leave, Shimmerpaw turned and followed the tom.'Silverstar' 04:38, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Cool!" Rockfoot mewed. --- Jaegerpaw stopped as suddenly as he started. A sparrow was pecking seed off the ground. Bearley thinking, he ran up to it and hopped over it's head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight purred. Ripplepaw fidgeted anxiously for no good reason. ---- Bramblefire rested her head on her paws, daydreaming about getting a mate again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:38, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw lied lazily around. He was so sick of always being pushed over to the side and being left out. Autumnpaw helped him feel better but... only having one cat as backup didn't really seem right... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw was bored. Anglerpaw's muzzle slightly shifted to Autumnpaw. ''I wonder if he can read thoughts... he always seems to know exactly what I'm thinking... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:14, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw seems he only has one friend... Me... Anglerpaw turned to glare at Pebblestar. The gatherings tonight.... I wonder if she'll let me go... if yes... this is my first gathering... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar glanced around camp. Let's see... Autumnpaw, Anglerpaw, Ripplepaw, Brookpaw, Jaegerpaw, they must go I took Willowpaw and Shimmerpaw last moon. Sandclaw, Ashshadow, Firepoppy, Whitetooth, Fallowflight, and Nutgorse. They'll go. "We should get back to camp, gatherings tonight," Rockfoot mewed and grabbed his catches. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight nodded, grabbed her prey, and headed back to camp. Jaegerpaw watched the bird fly away. --- Rockfoot entered camp. --- Anglerpaw looked away from his mother/mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded into the center of camp. "Autumnpaw, Anglerpaw, Ripplepaw, Jaegerpaw, Brookpaw, Sandclaw, Ashshadow, Firepoppy, Whitetooth, Fallowflight, and Nutgorse. You are going to the Gathering." (Hmmm.... since Jaeger's not going maybe Bramblefire could go instead?) "Aww! I don't get to go... well, have fun Fallowflight!" Rockfoot mewed. --- "Jaegerpaw's not in camp," Nutgorse meowed. --- Anglerpaw opened his eyes after resting them. ''Me? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) He's missing his first Gathering... "Bramblefire can go instead." Anglerpaw got excited. When do we go? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "We leave just before Moonhigh." What do we do till then? ''Anglerpaw glanced at Autumnpaw. ''Maybe I can test him to see if he really can read my thoughts... ''--- Firepoppy began to pace. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong?" Pebblestar asked Firepoppy. --- Autumnpaw was happy. "I'm worried what RockClan will say about the battle," Firepoppy breathed. ---- Anglerpaw went to stand beside his brother. ''So are you excited about the gathering? ''he asked his brother in his thoughts. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay, Firepoppy. If they don't say anything, we won't. But if they do... we'll say how we saw it in our eyes." ---- Autumnpaw thought his brother looked happy. "I'm so excited for the Gathering! My first one!" Firepoppy shrugged. "I guess..." --- Anglerpaw narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. ''What do you plan on doing there? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:09, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Ripplepaw bounced on his paws when he heard he was going to the Gathering. ---- Bramblefire nodded at Pebblestar respectfully when she was permitted to go to the Gathering. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:13, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw just talked about his thoughts, "I'm gonna talk to other apprentices! I also wonder if RockClan will mention the fight," Anglerpaw whipped his tail. How do you know what I'm thinking? are you reading my mind? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Anglerpaw!" Pebblestar called. ---- Autumnpaw whipped his tail back, just talking. "You're shocked? Am I reading your thoughts?" he asked just wondering why Anglerpaw was shocked. Anglerpaw ignored Pebblestar's calls. Are you!? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:19, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Am I? I am aren't I?" You are! how!? ''Anglerpaw felt bewildered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:22, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "That's probably a yes. I wonder how I did it." ''Are you or aren't you? Ugh, I'll be right back. ''Anglerpaw thought, annoyed and bounded over to his mother. ''Yes? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen Jaegerpaw? I want him to come to the Gathering." Anglerpaw rolled his eyes. How do you think I'll answer this, mother? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Shake your head for no. Nod your head for yes." Anglerpaw let out a deep sigh and nodded. Outside hunting... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:34, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Could you get them? If so want to go with Autumnpaw?" Anglerpaw let out another sigh. Fine... he left camp to look for his brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:37, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw dashed after his brother. "Wait I'm coming too." ''Okay. ''Anglerpaw thought. ''So can you read my thoughts? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:42, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "So I read your mind... I might be able to read minds... But not sure..." But why can't I read yours? ''Anglerpaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Can you read mine? If not... I have no idea why." ''Okay... let's just find Jaegerpaw and get to the gathering... ''Anglerpaw stated and looked for his brother scent trail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Shimmerpaw caught a crow before returning to her friend, pricking her ears as she heard someone approaching.'Silverstar' 01:08, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw spotted the two cats. ''I have found them. ''He told Autumnpaw and went up to the two cats. ''Pebblestar wants you to return to camp. ''he ordered, whipping his tail to camp sharply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, do you need something?" No response. Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes, turning tho Jaegerpaw. "Why isn't he talking? I didn't mean tho sound mean...."'Silverstar' 01:12, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh.... Anglerpaw has never been able to speak... he was born that way," Jaegerpaw whispered quietly, not wanting to anger his brother if he heard. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:14, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "He can't speak. And Pebblestar wants you at camp. You're going to the gathering." he mewed to Jaegerpaw. "Oh." Shimmerpaw replied with a flick of her ear. "I'm just going to continue hunting, see ya, have fun!"'Silverstar' 01:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, bye Shimmerpaw!" Jaegerpaw mewed and hopped back to camp, Anglerpaw walked slowly behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw bounded into camp. "We got him!" Brookpaw was quivering with excitement, her tail sticking straight up like a flag. But suddenly, her gaze darkened. "What if we see.... you-know-who?"---- Shimmerpaw caught a shrew and buried it with her bird.---- Wildkit continued to pout.'Silverstar' 02:13, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Howl went up to the border and made his scent "see Wolf " Howl said -Shore Shimmerpaw cast the two toms a very unamused glare. "What're you two boneheads doing on our territory, marking your scent? You wanna fight, huh? Well, I'm sure Pebblestar would be more than happy to swing at you."'Silverstar' 02:58, December 31, 2015 (UTC) The two kit brothers were only three moons old and they looked at Shimmerpaw Howl was shaking-Shore "Go back to your mother." Shimmerpaw commented with a swift flick of her silver tail.'Silverstar' 03:01, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "We don't have a mother she cat " Wolf said Ripplepaw was kneading the ground excitedly: the black tom was obviously looking forward to the Gathering. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Then go to your dad."'Silverstar' 03:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "We don't have a dad either " Howl said "Then welcome to the club, kids." Shimmerpaw muttered bitterly, referring to her lack of parents.'Silverstar' 03:11, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Wolf nodded "I guess we'll leave" "...If you want, you could probably join our clan."'Silverstar' 03:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "We'll check it out" Wolf said calmly Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes. "Not on your own, you won't. You two may be kits, but we still take protecting our territory and Clan seriously."'Silverstar' 03:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Howl shrugged "Time to go!" Pebblestar called. Jaegerpaw chased after Pebblestar. "I'm here!" he gasped, Anglerpaw sulked close behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "So who are you " Wolf asks "Shimmerpaw, I'm an apprentice...still have a while to go before I'm a warrior." She replied.'Silverstar' 23:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Howl nodded" can we check out the clan" "When out leader, Pebblestar, comes back."'Silverstar' 23:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Wolf shrugged " I guess so what do we do until Pebblestar comes back" "You'll have to sit tight while a warrior watches you."'Silverstar' 23:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Great" Wolf muttered Pebblestar walked over to Firepoppy. "In your opinion, how was what I said to RockClan?" Ripplepaw shook out his pelt when he got back to camp, before trailing into the apprentices' den for a rest. ---- Bramblefire sleepily padded off to the warriors' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:53, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerpaw angled her ears towards her leader. "Pebblestar? I have a few kits here who are interested in joining."'Silverstar' 00:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palefeather lifted his head up from his nest when Bramblefire padded into the den. "The gatherings already over?" he asked. --- Anglerpaw entered camp with Jaegerpaw prancing ahead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire nodded. "Yeah... there was another argument about the tunnels, which I think caused it." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:57, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar turned from Firepoppy to Shimmerpaw. "Sure." ---- Autumnpaw padded over to all his siblings. "That was a bad Gathering for our first." ---- "So how did I handle that?" Pebblestar asked Firepoppy. Howl nodded - Seedpaw went straight to the apprentice den Ripplepaw sunk into his nest and fell asleep - he was very tired. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:00, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerpaw slipped away and raced up to her friend Jaegerpaw. "How'd it go?"'Silverstar' 01:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wolf looked at his brother Howl then looked away "I was okay," Firepoppy mewed. --- Palefeather rested his head back into his nest with a nod. ---- Anglerpaw nodded in agreement with Autumnpaw. ---- "It wasn't great, there was a fight," Jaegerpaw mewed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Bramblefire nodded back, befoe going into her own nest. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:03, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Pebblestar nodded. "I'm sorry RockClan brought it up." Bramblefire fell asleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:06, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Shorewillow gave a yawn Riverpool padded over to Shorewillow, "um... There's a cat that looks like Wolf here." Shorewillows eyes bolted open "oh great how did he get here " "No idea." "Thanks" Shorewillow padded out of the den and started searching for the cat Ashshadow didn't feel right. ''My stomach hurts... Suddenly she felt like she wanted to throw up. Pineconekit hopped around camp while Risingkit glared at her. ---- It was morning now and the dawn patrol went out with Whitetooth, Sandclaw, Molepaw, and Larkear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Dustfeather..." Ashshadow called. (how many shall they have? I'm thinking two since the clans sort of full) Dustfeather lifted his head from sleeping a glared out at Ashshadow. "What?" he asked with an edge. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (I thought we said four two each, and we both kill one each.) "I feel like throwing up." (Oh yeah! I forgot about that.... I don't remember if we picked genders or not, so I'm going to have mine be a tom) Dustfeather rolled his eyes slightly. "Maybe you ate crow-food." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:45, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (Mine will be a she-cat) "I did not." Suddenly she felt a kick in her stomach. Dustfeather looked the she-cat u and down. "Why not let me feel your belly then? maybe your dying." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:51, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (When he gets an apprentice, I'm wondering how that will go.) Ashshadow rolled her eyes, but let Dustfeather feel her belly. (he'd probably annoy them to death) Dustfeather's paws felt a lump on her belly. He rested it there until he felt it kick. He suddenly pulled away, with a bit of a scornful look. "Your going to have kits, Ashshadow." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:57, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Where's Sandclaw?" "Oh a patrol with Whitetooth, Molepaw and Larkear," Dustfeather grunted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow walked away out of camp trying to find Sandclaw. Bramblefire sleepily padded out of the warriors' den. ---- Ripplepaw groomed his sleek black pelt. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerpaw decided that she was bored.'Silverstar' 22:35, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Anglerpaw sat around. --- Jaegerpaw was tracking Whitetooth's patrol down. --- Sandclaw yawned as the patrol padded along ShadeClan's border. --- Palefeather woke and went to eat. ---- Nutgorse sighed boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow found the patrol. "Sandclaw!" At that same moment, Jaegerpaw bounded out and yelled. "Whitetooth!" Sandclaw looked at Ashshadow. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:56, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "What?" asked Whitetooth. ---- "I'm expecting kits." "I followed you all the way here! isn't that amazing? and I smelled fresh badger scent, oh! and there was this cool red leaf I saw....!" Jaegerpaw began babbling, not even noticing what he said. ---- "That's great!" Sandclaw purred and rubbed his cheek to Ashshadow's. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:04, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Badger scent? Fresh?" Whitetooth asked. "OOHH! Yeah," Jaegerpaw stated in a chill way. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:08, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Whitetooth stood there and sniffed around. "There it is!" Jaegerpaw mewed cheerfully pointing at a black and white creature half hidden by rocks. It came out and bared it's teeth at the cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:12, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashshadow backed away. Whitetooth leapt on the badger. Wildkit glanced at his sister and huffed, but said nothing.---- Brookpaw rolled a pebble with her paw.'Silverstar' 00:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sandclaw and Jaegerpaw followed, leaping onto the badger. ---- Anglerpaw trotted over to the fresh-kill pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerpaw glanced at Anglerpaw. "Where's Jaeger-" She cut herself off, remembering that he couldn't speak. "Ugh, nevermind..."'Silverstar' 01:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Anglerpaw gave Shimmerpaw a glare. He picked a mouse and went to a spot by the cave wall with a hole in it for sunshine to seep into the cave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerpaw twitched her whiskers with a soft snort. "Geez, what'd I do to him...?"'Silverstar' 01:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Anglerpaw took a few bites from his mouse and left the rest for the kits. He looked up into the sunshine, his eyes glittered brightly as he saw rain clouds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Shimmerpaw twitched her tail tip in annoyance and rolled onto her other side to not face the tom.'Silverstar' 01:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Anglerpaw looked around for Autumnpaw, he had to talk to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw sat down ''Does Anglerpaw need me? He padded off to find his brother. ~Spots Autumnpaw! it looks like it's going to down pour! ''Anglerpaw said to his brother, once he saw him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw glanced up. "It does look like its gonna rain," ----- Whitetooth was attacking the badger. ~Spots Jaegerpaw hopped over to Ashshadow, with a new deep nick in his ear. "I'm taking you back to camp!" ---- Sandclaw helped Whitetooth fight the badger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~'']] 14:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Archives